Hydronic boilers operate by way of heating water (or any other fluid) to a preset temperature and circulating the water throughout a building or a home typically by way of radiators, baseboard heaters, and so forth. Hydronic boilers typically include a burner, a gas valve, and a heat exchanger. The boiler may also include a gauge for displaying a condition of the boiler, such as temperature or pressure.